Hoofdstuk 91
Mijn Geest spreekt en laat mijn stem constant horen: hoevelen onder zijn in staat om mij te kennen? Waarom moet ik vlees worden en in jullie midden komen? Dit is een groot mysterie. Jullie denken aan mij en verlangen naar mij, de hele dag door. Jullie prijzen mij, genieten van mij en eten en drinken elke dag van mij, en toch kennen jullie mij nog steeds niet. Wat is dat onwetend en blind! Wat kennen jullie mij slecht! Hoevelen onder jullie nemen mijn wil in acht? Ik bedoel, hoevelen onder jullie kennen mij? Jullie zijn allemaal slinkse, sinistere individuen, maar toch willen jullie aan mijn wil voldoen? Vergeet het maar! Ik zeg het je: hoe goed de acties van Satan ook zijn, ze zijn er allemaal op gericht om mijn bouwwerk te vernielen en mijn management te onderbreken. Ongeacht hoe goed het werkt, de essentie verandert niet: die trotseert mij. Daarom worden veel mensen onbewust door mijn hand geveld en onbewust uit mijn familie verdreven. Tegenwoordig wordt niets (groot of klein) door mensen bestuurd, want ik heb alles in de hand. Als je beweert dat alle dingen onder de controle van mensen staan, dan zeg ik dat je mij trotseert en dan zal ik je zeker zwaar kastijden en zorgen dat je nergens je hoofd te ruste neer kunt leggen. Wat, van alle dingen die er zijn, heb ik niet in mijn hand? Wat wordt niet door mij opgericht of vastgesteld? En je zegt nog steeds dat je me kent! Dat is een regelrechte leugen. Je hebt anderen bedrogen, dus je denkt dat je mij ook kunt bedriegen? Je dacht dat de zaak voorbij was, als verder niemand anders wist wat je hebt gedaan? Denk niet dat je er zo gemakkelijk vanaf komt! Ik zal je voor me laten knielen en het je laten uitspreken. Het is niet aanvaardbaar om het niet uit te spreken; dat is mijn bestuurlijk decreet! Begrijp je werkelijk wie mijn Geest is, en wie de man is die ik ben? Wat is de betekenis van mijn [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/gospel/God-s-incarnation-2.html vleeswording]? Wie onder jullie heeft diep nagedacht over een zaak die zo belangrijk is als deze, en een openbaring van mij ontvangen? Jullie houden jezelf voor de gek! Waarom zeg ik dat je een nakomeling bent van de grote rode draak? Vandaag openbaar ik aan jullie het mysterie van mijn incarnatie, een mysterie dat mensen sinds de schepping van de wereld niet hebben kunnen onthullen, en dat zoveel voorwerpen van mijn haat te gronde heeft gericht. En zo is het nu. Vanwege mijn vlees zijn velen van wie ik houd vervolmaakt. Wat is precies de reden dat ik vlees moet worden? En waarom is dit mijn huidige beeld (alle dingen, zoals mijn lengte, verschijning en gestalte, enz.)? Wie kan daar iets over zeggen? Mijn incarnatie is zo betekenisvol dat het niet mogelijk is om er alles over te zeggen. Ik zal jullie er nu een deel van vertellen (want de stappen van mijn werk zijn nu zo ver gevorderd, dat ik dit moet doen en zeggen): mijn incarnatie is vooral gericht op mijn eerstgeboren zonen, zodat ik hen kan leiden en zodat zij rechtstreeks met mij kunnen converseren en spreken. Verder toont dit aan dat ik en mijn eerstgeboren zonen een hechte band met elkaar hebben (dat betekent dat we met elkaar eten, bij elkaar blijven, samenleven en met elkaar actie ondernemen) en dat ze in werkelijkheid door mij gevoed kunnen worden. Dat zijn geen loze woorden, dit is de werkelijkheid. Voorheen geloofden de mensen in mij, maar konden de werkelijkheid niet bevatten. Dat kwam doordat ik nog niet geïncarneerd was. Nu kunnen jullie, vanwege het feit dat ik geïncarneerd ben, de werkelijkheid bevatten, zodat zij die mij oprecht liefhebben mij kunnen leren kennen door mijn uitspraken, mijn optreden en de principes achter de manier waarop ik zaken behandel – als de wijze God zelf. Het is ook de manier waarop zij die mij niet oprecht zoeken een aspect van mij zullen zien, te weten de menselijkheid in mijn onwaarneembare handelingen, en als zij mij daarbij trotseren, zullen ze ‘zonder enige reden' door mij worden geveld. De incarnatie is de meest opzienbarende getuigenis voor mij in de vernedering van Satan, want ik kan niet alleen voortkomen uit het vlees, maar ik kan ook in het vlees leven. Ik ben niet onderworpen aan ruimtelijke of geografische beperkingen. Er zijn met mij helemaal geen belemmeringen en alles verloopt vlot. Voor Satan is dit bijzonder beschamend. Als ik uit vlees voortkom, werk ik door mijn vlees zonder erdoor te worden belemmerd. Ik ga over bergen, rivieren en meren en ik ben bekend met alle hoeken in het universum. Ik ben geïncarneerd om al degenen die uit mij geboren zijn, maar opgestaan zijn om mij te trotseren, te openbaren. Als ik niet vlees geworden was, dan zou er geen manier zijn om hen te openbaren (te weten degenen die voor mijn aangezicht op de ene manier handelen en achter mijn rug op de andere manier). Als ik als een Geest was gebleven, dan zouden de mensen mij aanbidden volgens hun opvattingen en denken dat ik een vormeloze en onbereikbare God ben. Ik ben nu geïncarneerd als het tegenovergestelde van de opvattingen van de mensen (wat betreft mijn lengte en verschijning) en zie eruit als een normaal, niet al te groot iemand. Dit is wat Satan het meest vernedert en tegelijkertijd een krachtige ontkenning van de opvattingen van de mensen (de godslastering van Satan). Als mijn verschijning anders was dan die van anderen, dan zou dat een probleem zijn. Iedereen zou komen om mij te aanbidden en mij begrijpen volgens hun eigen opvattingen en ze zouden deze prachtige getuigenis niet aan kunnen. Dus ik heb de verschijning aangenomen die ik nu heb en dat is helemaal niet moeilijk te begrijpen. Iedereen moet boven zijn eigen opvattingen uitstijgen en zich niet laten strikken door de arglistige plannen van Satan. Ik zal jullie er in de toekomst volgens de eisen van mijn werk geleidelijk meer over vertellen. Momenteel is mijn project succesvol en mijn plan verwerkelijkt. Ik heb de medewerking van een groep mensen verkregen die eensgezind met mij zijn en dit is tevens voor mij de meest roemrijke tijd. Mijn geliefde zonen (al degenen die mij liefhebben) zijn eensgezind in hart en geest en werken met mij samen in alle dingen die ik moet doen, en dat is iets wonderbaarlijks. Na vandaag zullen de mensen waar ik ontevreden over ben niet [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/work-of-the-Holy-Spirit-work-of-satan.html het werk van de Heilige Geest] hebben. Ik bedoel dat ik hen die wat ik in het verleden heb gezegd niet naleven, zal schrappen. De mensen moeten perfect voldoen aan wat ik zeg. Vergeet dat niet! Het gaat om perfecte naleving. Vergis je niet, alles hangt van mij af. Mensen, begin niet met mij over voorwaarden. Als ik zeg dat je bevoegd bent, dan is dat in steen gebeiteld. En als ik zeg dat je niet bevoegd bent, wees dan niet gekwetst en beschuldig de hemel en de aarde niet, want dit alles is door mij beschikt. Wie heeft gezorgd dat je geen respect hebt voor jezelf? Wie heeft je die schandalige dwaasheid laten doen? Ook als je niets zegt, kun je de [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/reality-of-truth-1.html waarheid] niet voor mij verbergen. Wie bedoel ik, als ik zeg dat ik God zelf ben, die de verste hoeken van het menselijk hart onderzoekt? Ik zeg dat tegen de oneerlijke mensen. Dat soort dingen achter mijn rug om doen is schaamteloos. Wil je mij om de tuin leiden? Dat is niet zo gemakkelijk! Maak onmiddellijk dat je hier wegkomt! Zonen van rebellie! Jullie hebben jezelf niet lief, jullie respecteren jezelf niet! Je geeft niet om jezelf, maar je wilt wel dat ik je liefheb? Vergeet het maar! Ik wil deze ellendelingen niet, niet één onder hen. Allen moeten hier onmiddellijk weg! Dit brengt de grootste schande over mijn naam en jullie komen er niet mee weg als je dat niet duidelijk inziet. Jullie moeten je beschermen tegen besmetting door de smerigheid in dit boosaardige en onkuise tijdperk; jullie moeten totaal heilig en vlekkeloos zijn. Degenen die nu bevoegd genoeg zijn om als koningen met mij te regeren, zijn degenen die niet door smerigheid zijn besmet, want ik ben de heilige God zelf en ik wil dat niemand die mijn naam beschaamt. Deze mensen zijn door Satan gezonden om mij te testen en ze zijn daadwerkelijk de lakeien van Satan die verslagen moeten worden (in de put van de afgrond geworpen). Mijn familie is heilig en onbevlekt en mijn tempel is schitterend en majesteitelijk (duidend op hen die bezitten wat ik ben en wat ik heb). Wie durft hier binnen te gaan en zomaar oproer te kraaien? Ik zal het hen zeker niet vergeven. Ze zullen volledig vernietigd worden en moeten zich diep schamen. Ik handel in wijsheid. Ik zal hen die mij trotseren en mijn naam te schande zetten volkomen verslaan, zonder mes, zonder vuurwapen en zonder een vin te verroeren. Ik ben grootmoedig en zet mijn werk gestadig voort, zelfs terwijl Satan zo veel hinder veroorzaakt. Ik schenk er geen aandacht aan en zal hem bij de voltooiing van mijn managementplan verslaan. Dat is mijn macht en mijn wijsheid en meer nog: het is een klein deel van mijn oneindige glorie. In mijn ogen zijn degenen die mij trotseren als insecten die in het vuil rondkruipen. Ik kan hen op elk moment met mijn voet vermorzelen. Maar ik doe de dingen met wijsheid. Ik wil dat mijn eerstgeboren zonen er op uit gaan en hen eruit pikken; ik heb er geen haast mee. Ik handel methodisch, op een geordende manier, nauwkeurig en zonder fouten. De eerstgeboren zonen die uit mij geboren zijn, dienen te beschikken over wat ik ben, en mijn oneindige wijsheid in mijn daden te kunnen zien! uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’